


Daddy's Little Dragon

by Goyard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goyard/pseuds/Goyard
Summary: Halloween. An overly excited Draco. Little Scorpius moonlights as a ferocious dragon.Story is inspired by one of Kumatan’s wonderful drawings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Daddy's Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Kumatan0720's drawing which you can find on Tumblr. Her drawings never fail to put a silly smile on me. 
> 
> I have not written anything for such a long time. I hope you enjoy the story!

It’s that time of the year when all the ghosts and monsters were out roaming the street and there had never been a more excited man than Draco Malfoy. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“It’s Halloween! Ho-ho-ho!”

“Okay, first of all, the ho-ho-ho, is for Christmas. Not Halloween.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Second, why are you so excited? This is for children. Muggle children.” 

“Exactly! It will be Scorpius’ first Halloween. I want him to get all the chocolate and candies.” Draco said giddily. “I wonder if we’ll get that Snickers bar. Or those colourful chocolates will be great too. Or Kit Kats! Besides, you are the one who said I should embrace your muggle heritage. ”

Hermione frowned. “This is not Scorp’s first Halloween.” She had a strong feeling that her husband would be the one stuffing his face with all their son’s loot. She knew it was a mistake to introduce him to muggle candies. 

“Well, he was too young to understand last year. This year, he’ll be dressed as a dragon!” He smirked triumphantly, feeling very pleased that his son had taken a strong liking to an animal that represented his namesake. “You did get that costume I told you about, right?” 

“Yes.”

“The one I saw on your muggle device… thing?”

“Yes.”

“The green one? With the flapping wings on the back? And the horns?”

“Yes, Draco. I ordered a toddler sized dragon costume. It has horns on its hoodie and wings on its back. And it’s green.”

“Great! I can never figure out that intranet thing…” Draco frowned. “I want to see it. Where is it?”

Hermione sighed. She took out her wand and summoned the costume from her study. The package came flying straight to Draco’s face. 

As if on cue, 18 months old Scorpius Malfoy came toddling into their living room, followed by their paid house elf, Mipsy. In the boy’s hand, he was dragging a soft white ferret plushie, courtesy of one Harry Potter. 

Draco disliked that soft toy. It was a constant reminder of his life during that short moment when he was turned into a ferret. He had bought a bunch of dragon plushies for Scorpius, but the boy refused to let go of that infernal ferret. 

“Dada!” The boy exclaimed when he saw his father standing tall. 

“Scorpius! Just in time, son.” He crouched down to his level. “It’s Halloween tomorrow. Do you want to try on your costume, Scorp?”

“Yas!” 

Hermione wasn’t completely sure if Scorpius understood his father. Sometimes the boy was just too adorable for his own good. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Draco asked, tickling the boy’s belly, which earned him a joyous laughter. 

“Yas!” Scorpius exclaimed once more and threw himself at his daddy. 

“All right! Let’s try it on.”

Feeling amused, Hermione watched in silence as her husband struggled to get their son out of his blue jumpsuit. The boy wriggled even more when Draco tried to fit him into the costume. Apparently their boy was a bit too… round. The dragon costume was a bit tight around his tummy. So she silently used her wand and whispered an incantation to slightly enlarged the costume. As a slight precaution, she also placed a cooling charm on her son to keep him comfortable. 

Draco sent a grateful smile to his wife for her help. Once Scorpius had been fitted nicely, Draco pulled down the hoodie on his son’s head. 

“Oh, young master is adorable!” Mipsy cried. “Young master is the bravest dragon!”

“Dwagon?” Scorpius asked.

“Look, Scorp.” Draco quickly conjured a mirror so that his son could see his new costume. 

“Dwagon! Rraww! Rraww!” Scorpius exclaimed excitedly, trying to mimic a dragon. One of his hands was still holding onto the white ferret. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smiled adoringly at her boys. Who could have guessed that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy could make such an adorable child?

“Dragon doesn’t carry a plushie, Scorp. Why don’t we just keep the ferret in your room? You can have it back later.” Draco made a grab at the plushie, hoping his son would let it go. 

Feeling an imminent threat, Scorpius immediately hugged the ferret tightly to his chest. “No, Dada! Mine! Scowpi’s fewwet…”

“But Scorp—” He made a move for it again. 

“No!” Scorpius cried. “Mama, help!”

Hermione laughed from where she was seated on the sofa. His son was a mama’s boy. “Stop it, Draco. Your son loves his ferret.”

“Fine,” he scowled. “This isn’t over. One day, I’m going to obliviate this ferret from his memory.” 

“Dada, up?” Scorpius tugged on his father’s pant leg. “Dwagon! Up! Rrawww…” 

Despite his son still hugging his ferret plushie, Draco smiled. “Yes, of course, son. You, are going to be the most handsome and ferocious dragon tomorrow.” Draco quickly picked Scorpius up and placed him on his shoulders. “And we are going to get so much candy! Isn’t it exciting?”

“Yas!” Scorpius cried out as his father started walking toward to fireplace. 

“Draco, it’s almost dinner time. Where are you taking my son?”

“I’m taking him to the Manor, Granger. Father and mother will be thrilled to see their little dragon.” He was already grabbing a floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. 

“Rraww! Rraaaw!” Scorpius was obviously taking his dragon role very seriously. Draco used his wand to add some sparkles whenever the boy roared. 

“Are you talking about yourself or Scorpius?” Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband’s antic. 

“What? Can’t hear your, Granger. See you later.” He sent her a final smirk before throwing in the powder. “Malfoy Manor!”

“Rrawwl—”

Hermione shook her head. “Well, Mipsy,” she sighed, “please help me set up the kitchen. My two ferocious dragons will be home soon and they’ll be hungry.” 

The elf smiled brightly. “Most certainly, Mistress.” And with a resounding pop, she disappeared into the kitchen with Hermione following on her trail.

Tomorrow would be a looongg day for her. Perhaps she should start sending Scorpius to her parents for a routine dental check. Draco too.

\---


End file.
